


Do your worst - Roman’s Week. (Day 5: Roceit)

by Nightlovechild



Series: Sanders Side Smut Challenge [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Day 5, Double Penetration, M/M, NSFW, Roceit - Freeform, Roman's Week, dom/sub dynamics, sanderssidessmutmonth, sanderssidessmutmonth2018, semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlovechild/pseuds/Nightlovechild
Summary: Roman gets fed up with Deceit’s teasing and is too impatient to even make it to the bedroom. He rides Deceit right then and there on the couch in the living room.





	Do your worst - Roman’s Week. (Day 5: Roceit)

Roman gritted his teeth out of determination at the top of the stairs. He could already feel Deceit’s eyes upon him. But he had earned this break and that snaked face hot piece of ass wouldn’t get to him. Not today, Not on Spa Day. Finishing his mimosa as he sauntered down the stairs. Roman headed into to the kitchen waving nonchalantly to the others as he past. His red fluffy robe tied low at his waist and hair pushed back in a golden hairband signaling to the other’s to leave him be.

Roman pulled out the chilled champagne, then bent low to retrieve to pitcher of Orange juice.

“Who knew getting your dick sucked so much would make you so thirsty, my prince?” Deceit swatted Roman’s ass as he walked into the kitchen. Holding his gloved hands up in surrender as Roman spun around.

“Do your worst, Kaa. But you won’t snare me today. I am armed with terry cloth and a skin routine that would put yours to shame, so back off.” Roman snapped back as he popped a cute umbrella on top of his new mixed drink.

“Your legions of slaves must quiver at your feet with a sharp tongue like that.” Deceit stole the prince’s drink, licking the umbrella steam clean with his forked tongue.

“Don’t you worry what my Domina…I mean. What my subjects do.” Roman stammered as Deceit placed the umbrella on top of his ear like a flower.

“Worry is the wrong word for what I picture what you are doing to all those poor defenseless men, so caught up in your power and stature.” Deceit stepped in between Roman and the other’s view from where they were sitting in the living room. Yellow gloved finger tips tracing down Roman’s bare chest. “Do they fight over who gets to touch you? All their hard cocks pressed against the marble floor as they kneel before you? Does it get you off, my blushing royal flower?” Deceit licked his bottom lip as he stepped a bit closer.

Roman’s heart was thrumming in his chest as the dark side stepped closer, forcing Roman to retreat so Deceit wouldn’t feel his secret through the robe. Involuntarily whimpering as he pressed himself up against the refrigerator door. Goosebumps rolled over his skin as Deceit leaned in an inch away from him. The forked tongue gracing his ear lobe as Deceit boxed the prince in with his arms planted on each side of his body.

“Bet your huge cock makes them all quiver in their leather collars and cock cages, lining up before you already plugged and lubed ready to be used by the toughest ruler in the land.” Deceit slotted himself just so he could grind against Roman’s bare thigh from where his robe had fallen open to expose his side, hip and leg.

“I-I don’t…” Roman’s forceful voice failing as he grabbed at his robe to conceal himself again.

“Hey, Dee you’re missing the best part of the movie! Come back in here.” Patton called out with a knowing tone in his voice.

Deceit held up his hands and stepped back, winking as he headed back to the couch. Roman whimpered at the loss of warmth. All the dirty words filling his mind making him rock back against the refrigerator before his ears registered the conversation happening between Logan and Deceit.

“I guess I am not worthy of Roman “Ultimate Dom” Sanders Today. He will never understand how horrible it feels to just to want to be used.” Deceit said louder than necessary.

Roman marched out to the living room before Logan could even reply.

“I don’t know! I don’t know what it feels like to just want to be used! I beg to differ. My nights are filled with wanting to be fucked into the ground until I don’t know where I begin and my Dominate ends. You have it all wrong Deceit! You can be such an ass.” Roman growled throwing open his robe revealing the golden cock cage that had his cock bent in a beautiful downward arch. Deceit moaned as a bead of precum dripped from the end of the cage to the carpet below.

“Get out.” Deceit said low in his chest.

“You don’t get to..” Roman started.

“I wasn’t talking to you, my Gilded Rose, but for your sass you have earned another lap. I meant it to anyone else that doesn’t wish to die a most horrible death. GET OUT!” Deceit bellowed, eyes never leaving Roman’s exposed body.

The other’s disappeared into the mindscape like magic, the items they were holding dropping to the ground a second later. Once alone Deceit breathed deep, his tongue flicking out to gauge Roman’s scent. More arousal than fear which made Deceit’s cocks twitch in his slacks.

“Safe word?” Deceit clicked his fingers and pointed down.

“Curtains.” Roman said softly as he dropped to his knees moaning as he did.

“Crawl for me. Lose the robe on the way.” Deceit hands made quick work of his own fly and underwear pushing the confining material out of the way. Settling back onto the couch as he started stroking himself in time with Roman’s movements.

Showcasing his body Roman made sure to roll his shoulders and hips as he crawled towards his new playmate, maybe even his new Master. The thought made his cock swell and bugle around the cage. Stopping when Deceit’s leather shoes were in front of him. Deceit wrapped his free hand into Roman’s soft locks and yanked his head up so he could stare into his plaything’s wide eyes.

“Who told you to stop crawling, Gilded Rose? Remember you earned a full lap with that mouth of yours.”

“I thought… I want.” Roman moaned at the pressure in his hair.

“Don’t think, my pretty rose. Just crawl over there and show me that wonderful plug you have seated so deep in that beautiful ass.” Deceit stroke his cocks at the tips until Roman licked his lips and nodded.

Doing as he was ordered the prince spread his legs as he crawled away from Deceit giving the dark side full view of the toy that Roman had inserted after his long bath and edge session. Looking over his shoulder, Roman whimpered as Deceit was slicking up both of his cocks with a bottle of lube that was suddenly in his other hand.

“Such a pretty piece of ass. All rippling muscle and want. How could I get so lucky?” Deceit was pondering as he signaled for Roman to crawl back.

“Can I show you something Sir?” Roman hoped speaking out of turn wouldn’t stop their games.

“Depending on what you show me, I might not punish you.” Deceit leaned back into the plush back of the couch; his cocks glistening as they stood fully erect.

With his ass to Deceit and his chest pressed to the ground, Roman started working the plug in and out of of his ass. Roman’s own moans increased as he worked the toy in and out of himself revealing more of the toy’s design each time until Deceit moaned like a porn star. Taking Roman’s hand away to pull out the plug himself. Possession flashed through Deceit as he took in the twin snake design.

“Mine.” Deceit manhandled Roman into his lap, twisting and turning the prince until they were facing each other. Lips locked together but there was more biting then sweetness. “Going to fill you up so nice and tight. Until you bust around the that poor little cage you’re trapped in.” Deceit slicked up his cocks again not wanting to harm Roman.

“Yes, fuck yes. Fuck my ass all you like. Use me.” Roman moaned, reaching down to spread himself for the cocks he hovered over.

“Feel open enough for both, my beautiful gilded rose?” Deceit guided Roman down on one cock and back up as his fingertips traced the golden cage encasing Roman’s leaking cock.

“Yes. I can take more.” Roman admitted shakily but with all seriousness his hands moving to grip the back of the couch for stability.

Deceit placed a soft kiss to the royal’s lips as he study his face for any signs of discomfort while stretching Roman’s hole over the double heads. But as Roman sat down in his lap both cocks buried deep inside his body, Roman whimpered while hugging Deceit tight. Lifting himself up Roman set the pace, Deceit helped with supportive guiding hands. Letting Roman show him just how much of a submissive he is. Over and over again Roman’s tight heat welcomed Deceit on each thrust. Their combined moans blended until Roman was babbling and shaking to bad to work himself along Deceit’s overwhelming cocks. Hugging the princely side to himself Deceit took over pounding up in Roman’s willing body.

“Are you gonna come for me? Going to break that gold cage just from me using you?” Deceit panted while looking at Roman’s blissed-out face. Reaching down with one hand Deceit started stroking over Roman’s cage. Softly touching all the parts that were pushed up against the confining device. Roman was coming instantly dripping and spurting out of the cage gasping Deceit’s name. Releasing his double load Deceit followed Roman over the edge.

Holding each other tight, sweat dripping down Roman’s body. This moment felt better than any sauna or spa day ever could.

“See told you were wrong about me.” Roman gloated as he pulling off dripping with cum as he stood on wobbly legs.

Laughter rumbled in dark side’s chest. “Roman I see through all your lies even the ones you tell yourself. I knew the moment you came down the stairs you were wearing a cock cage. Your robe is too short for your beautiful cock to not hang below it. Then you confirmed my suspicions as you bent over into the fridge and I caught sight of the flare base on your plug.” Deceit revealed as he sunk both of them up into the shower. Holding Roman tight as the offended Princey noises started.


End file.
